The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a display device and an information technology device, which can be utilized suitably for a control circuit of a touch sensor provided on a display screen thereof particularly.
Information technology devices including a smart phone and other portable devices each having a touch sensor provided on a display screen and a display device and arranged so that information can be input thereto by a user touching the display screen have been in widespread use. A display device included in such an information technology device has e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD: Liquid Crystal Display) panel and touch sensing functionality formed together according to an in-cell or on-cell form, or the like, and is controlled and driven by a display drive IC (Integrated Circuit) and a touch control IC, or a semiconductor integrated circuit device (IC) of one chip which a display drive IC and a touch control IC are integrated into. These ICs are connected with an application processor by communication paths of MIPI/DSI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface/Display Serial Interface), I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit), and the like, and send and receive display data, touch detection information, other control command status information.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2013-65293 discloses a device which includes: a touch screen display having a display and a touch screen; a sensor for detecting a tilt of the device; and a controller for changing the orientation of the screen of the display according to the detection by the sensor. The controller has the function of changing the orientation of the screen according to the gesture that a user performs on a touch screen and therefore, it can make an image displayed on the screen easier to watch for the user.
JP-A-2012-256153 discloses a terminal device having a touch panel-equipped liquid crystal display which enables the enhancement of the operability without a user operation. In the terminal device, the hand by which the user holds the device is inferred by detecting the tilt of the terminal device and further, predicts a region easier to input according to the hand by which the user holds the device and then displays a software keyboard in the region.
JP-A-2004-102911 discloses a technique for suppressing the decline of control responsiveness in a display device with a touch panel, which is arranged so that the frequency level of detecting a press action can be set for each display screen region.
The inventor examined the patent documents, JP-A-2013-65293, JP-A-2012-256153 and JP-A-2004-102911 prior to the present invention.